The present invention is related to a hand tool, and more particularly to a hand tool handle having a rotary cap at rear end. The rotary cap has little rotational resistance and is easy to rotate.
When operating a conventional screwdriver, a user's hand must repeatedly turn back and forth so as to one-way rotate the handle. After clockwise rotating the screwdriver, the user's hand must release the handle and move back and then tightly hold the handle to clockwise turn the handle again. Such operation is inconvenient for the user.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional screwdriver 10 in which a rotary cap 14 is rotatably disposed at rear end of the handle 12. When a user operates the screwdriver and the user's hand turns back, the palm keeps in contact with the rotary cap without totally separating from the handle. Therefore, the operation is facilitated. Moreover, when the hand turns back, the screwdriver will not deflect or detach from the screw.
By means of the rotary cap 14, when the hand and the rotary cap turn back, the handle keeps still. However, in the conventional structure, the inner wall of the rotary cap 14 contacts with the rear end face of the handle 12 face to face as shown by notation A. This leads to great frictional resistance so that the rotary cap can be hardly smoothly rotated. When the user's hand turns back, the frictional force between the handle and the rotary cap often makes the screwdriver driven by the rotary cap to synchronously turn back. Therefore, the expected effect can be hardly achieved.